A Fortunate Accident
by Moonshoes94
Summary: During rehearsal for HMB a small accident sets into effect a much bigger problem. M for safety and cause I'm paranoid Not the Jonas Brothers kind either Aware this probably should be in Holy Musical B@man section but ?. No smut foreseeable but if it does become included then I will put a warning on both the chapter and in description.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys an IMPORTANT message for all of you who are reading my other fanfiction Get Back to Starship. (GBTS)**

**This is not taking over from GBTS it's just a idea I've had floating around in my head for a little while, a sort of what if. Lately it has been blocking my creativity for GBTS which is why I thought if I got it out I might be able to concentrate.**

**So I originally intended for this to be a quick One-shot to clear up my head for GBTS but if you guys want to see more I'll keep writing it. GBTS will take priority though this is more of a side project. **

**At the end I'll leave some options for how this FanFic can continue or not and you guys can REVIEW and tell me what you want.**

* * *

"Okay Guys. You've had a break now lets pick up form where we left off. Act 2 Scene 4, from Brian's entrance."

"Let's do this" Brian grinned spring to his feet "are you coming Jim"

"Oh yeah. My favourite part of the show" Jim sneered mockingly.

"Of course it is. You get to be so close to me" Brian faked arrogance.

"No one wants to be near you Brian. You smell repeals even the skunks" Joe joked walking by and standing on his mark.

"Okay Brian, Joe. You need to tidy up that fight scene a little. And Brian don't be afraid to get right up in Joes face on that "Now we can finally see which one of us deserves those twitter followers" line. Okay, places then"

Brian joined Jim in the wings and waited for Matt's cue.

"Everyone ready" Brian heard Matts voice and felt Jim lift him off the ground he positioned his arms and legs into the signature position. "And ACTION"

"Thats enough" Brian shouted from the wings. The entrance music played and the spotlight came up just beside the wing and Jim carried Brian out.

The rest of the scene went well Joe held the scream a little longer than usual which nearly made Brian crack but he held it together. It wasn't until they were about to begin To Be A Man that the problem occurred. Both of the boys struggled with this song, the fight was choreographed as they were singing which only made it all the harder to focus and set the boys nerves on edge.

Brian started into his last line before the song "You want to fight me. Well I can't say that I won't enjoy this" Brian tried to keep in mind what Matt had said about getting in Joes face on the next line "Looks like we can finally see which one of us deserves those Twitter followers" Brian surged towards Joe but as he tried to stop the momentum continued to carry him forward.

Brian thought Joe would move but then something strange happened. Joe put his hands put to try and stop Brian's fall and in that second there lips connected.

The two jumped away from each other shocked by what had just happened. It had been an accident but neither could deny the spark that they had felt in that small moment.

The silence began to fill the air as the two men stood across the stage staring at each other "Um, Okay" Matt said finally breaking the silence "Reset guys" the two continued to stare at each "Quickly, we've gotta get this down and we still have a lot to cover" Brian shook his head as if finally hearing Matt and made his way back towards the wing. He could feel Joe's eyes following him as he went.

"Hey Holden" Brian turned to see Lauren stood up in her seat "So did you enjoy it" see joked.

Brain could tell she was trying to clear the air "Not as much as you would Lopez" Brian grinned "We'd probably have to surgically remove you from Joes face" the group chuckled and Brian used it as an opportunity to send Lauren a small smile of thanks, she smiled in return and nodded her head and sitting back down.

The rest of the rehearsal went much the same as usual but neither Joe nor Brian were completely on there game. Both were trying to figure out what had happened earlier. It was an accident and as a theatre student you expected to have to kiss another guy at some point in your career- hell Darren was already doing gay kisses on TV and he'd only been out of college a couple of years- but it was what both of them had felt in that split second that had both of them on edge. Neither of them were gay that they knew, they had both had beautiful girlfriends in the past and had always been attracted to women but this was something else and neither of them could place exactly what it meant.

At the end of rehearsal Joe decided to go talk to Brian. So he waited for most of the others to leave before approaching Brian, who had been discussing a couple of small changes in the script with the Langs and was now packing his bag.

"Hey Bri" Joe said gathering up the courage to speak.

"Oh. Hey Joe" Brian turned and smiled at his friend before turning back to his bag where his face fell.

"Look Brian about that kiss thing early" Joe said trying his best to sound casual.

Brian turned back to face Joe a weak smile on his face "Yeah, I'm sorry dude. Guess I miss judged that gap a little huh" Brian faked laughter.

"Uh, yeah. I was just wonder did you..." Joe saw the look in Brian's eye. It was a pleading kind of look that seemed to beg Joe not to finish his sentence but Joe needed an answer "feel anything?"

Brians face fell "I don't know dude. I just..." Brian stammered rubbing the back of his neck and checking around him before moving in closer and whispering "Look I know I'm not gay and your not either. That kiss was just a stupid mistake and whatever I may or may not have felt was just some sort of spur of the moment trick. I think we both be best to just forget it ever happened" Brian looked like a huge weight had been dropped on his shoulders as he quickly picked up his bag and head out the door. Leaving Joe behind to watch him go. Maybe Brian was right, Joe didn't think he was gay and it was probably just adrenaline or nerves. Joe picked up his bag and mopped out of the theatre flicking the lights off behind him.

* * *

**Quick things I know you guys will pick up on.**

**1) I am not stating that any member of Team Starkid is gay this is completely fictional. Neither am I stating this is how they would react to certain set of circumstances, again completely fictional.**

**2) Brian is not homophobic, he's just scared.**

**Th****e**** Choice-This is where you guys decided how we proceed.**

**1. I leave it right here. Make the story a One-Shot and let you draw you own conclusions.**

**2. I keep going with this story but I will make my other FanFic the priority seeing as I started the other one first.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW tell me what you think whether you want me to keep going or leave it here, or just have your input.**

**GET BACK TO STARSHIP WILL CONTINUE AS NORMAL I PROMISE. The only reason i started this in the first place was because it was bugging me and didn't fit into GBTS's storyline.**

**Moonshoes94 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK**

**So after reading your reviews and after the amount of followings I've had for this story I have decided to continue it.**

**A big thank you to everyone who followed either me or the story (or both if your really awesome) and a huge thank you to my even more awesome reviews Pigwidgeon, BoriForever, Catie (who has got to be very enthusiastic to actually scream at anything I write- keep it up your amazing and I wish I had your enthusiasm all the time), Starkidofadelaide, Haven14 and Guest-who-obviously-does not-know-my-writing-because-i-like-people-to-leave-some-sort-of-nickname-so-I-can-thank-you. You Guys are amazing. DFTBA (Slightly obsessed with the Vlogbrothers at the moment- not in a creepy way - if you don't know them go watch there youtube channel I suggest you start with How to be a nerdfighter and work from where-ever after that).  
**

**In reply to Pigwidgeon please don't worry there will still be plenty of Get Back to Starship and it will continue to take priority. In fact the only reason this went up first was because I need to do some research before I can finish the next chapter of Get Back to Starship and my internet was not working until now (this takes no research just a basic background knowledge so I decided to type this up in the meanwhile) Get Back to Starship Chapter 5 entitled Getting out of Hand will be up very soon (probably Monday but no promises)**

* * *

Rehearsals over the next couple of week ran fairly normal for a Starkid rehearsal. Yet the kiss continued to plague Joe and as Matt observed in one particular rehearsal.

"Brian seems more closed off than usual"

"What do you mean" Nick asked.

"Well he just seems less sociable. It's getting hard to hold a conversation with him and if he doesn't have to be involved in something he won't be. Has he said anything to you Walker?"

"What? No. Why would he?"

"No reason I just thought he might of" Matt looked confused at Joes nervousness.

"Oh. No he's barely been talking to me since "The Accident" In the days that had followed the accidental kiss there had been a lot of teasing from the rest of the cast targeted towards both of the men. As the so called initiator of the kiss Brian had received the brunt of the jokes, that though it was meant playfully always seemed to sting Brian more than it should. Joe wished they would leave The Accident to rest and focus on something else but only Joe seemed to notice how uncomfortable Brian became when it was so much as mentioned.

Joe himself was also feeling confused after the kiss but on the outside he handled it better. On the inside Joes brain was turmoil. Not matter how much Joe tried to do as Brian had suggested and forget the whole ideal the questions just kept coming. _Had he really felt something in that moment or had it all been his mind playing tricks on him?, If he did feel something real what the hell was it?, And if he really did feel something did that mean he was gay?, Did Brian feel the same way? _And the list went on. Joe didn't want to confront Brian again in fear of making things worse and as long as none of the other members of the group didn't notice the strain between them, then everything would be fine. As Joe didn't think anyone had noticed yet. _**He couldn't be more wrong**_.

* * *

"Okay guys. Good job I think we'll stop there for the day. Go home, get some rest. I want to see you all at 8:30 tomorrow bright and early" the cast packed up there stuff and began to say their goodbyes for the night or make plans for the rest of the evening. Brian packed his stuff and sped out out of the studio at lightening speed, something he had been doing a lot of lately so as to avoid any conversation or invitations.

People continued to filter out until Joe was the last person left inside. The door slammed behind him and he turned to see Lauren creeping back through the door.

"Hey, I forgot my jacket" Lauren said with a warm smile walking over to a chair where a brown coat was tossed over the back and picked it up. "You know I actually wanted to talk to you" Lauren continued hopping onto the stage next to Joe.

Joe couldn't help but laugh at how high she had to jump "I am listening intently" Joe grinned turning to face Lauren.

"Its about that kiss a couple of weeks ago" Lauren stated plainly looking Joe in the eyes. Joe could feel the smile drop from his face "I completely understand if you don't want to talk about it. Its just things between you and Brian have been a little strange since. Hell Brians been acting strange straight up, well stranger than usual" Joe cracked a small smile "I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you want to talk" Lauren smiled sincerely.

Joe sighed "I don't know what's going on Lo" Joe sighed sitting on the floor in fear that his knees wouldn't hold him.

Lauren sunk to her knees in front of him and held one of his hand in both of her tiny ones "Why don't you tell me what happened first"

"I really don't know Lauren. Brian was coming towards me to get in my face like Matt told him to and I think he must have lost his footing or misjudged the gap or something because...well you saw what happened" Joe tore his hand away from Lauren and buried his head in his knees.

"So you had an accidental stage kiss. No big deal you've just got to move on. Like remember the great Nick and Jaime catastrophe kiss." Joe laughed a little at the memory. But the laugh soon faded away. "Unless. Joe did you feel something" Lauren asked cautiously.

"I don't know" Joe yelled suddenly fling his head up "It was like there was this spark between us and I don't know what it means" Joe ended hopelessly.

"Well do you like him?"

"It's Brian and he's a dude. I'm not gay"

"I know just put aside for a second that it's Brian and what liking him would mean. Just think about the person not the gender, not the past or friendship or whatever. And tell me truly do you like him?" Lauren was fixing Joe with such an intense stare that Joe couldn't even start to comprehend lying to her. Still he had to take a minute to think before he answered. He tried to let go of all the things Lauren had just said. Brian was a handsome guy everyone knew that but underneath all of the cocky, self assured persona Brian put on Joe knew that Brian was a very shy, sweet and romantic guy. Brian was also unbelievable witty, confident and bubbly.

"I think I do. I think I like Brian" Joe murmured. He couldn't believe he had said it out loud, he was glad he was sat down because his legs felt like jelly and he didn't think he could stand even if he tried. Something about saying it out loud made everything clearer. Suddenly some of the confusing questions that had been plaguing his mind the past few weeks were suddenly gone, like bubbles being popped they still left trace of existence in his mind but they took up a lot less room and he could physically feel his head becoming less crowd and confused.

"What do I do Lauren? Should I tell him? I..."

"Joe listen to me. Brian has stuff in his past okay, horrible stuff" Lauren looked more concerned than she had at the beginning of the conversation, like Joes confession had brought about the end of the world.

"What do you mean?" Joe was confused.

"It's not my story to tell. Look Joe right now Brian needs you to be a good, supportive friend. He needs you to not pressure him and let him work this out on his own but he also needs you to be there for him"

"So what should I do?" Joe was confused how could he be both there for Brian and give him space to work stuff out on his own.

"My advice. Talk to Brian, tell him that you understand that he needs sometime to sort out everything that's happened of late and that you want to be there for him and to still be his friend. If he denies everything then just say good then we can be friends again" Lauren smiled at Joe who was looking saddened "It's for the best Joe. Eventually I'm sure he'll be ready to tell you everything but if you try and force it out of him before he's ready all you'll do is damage your friendship"

"Thanks Lauren" Joe smiled but it was laced with sadness.

"Come on. Lets get out of here" Lauren said grabbing both her own and Joes bag hoisting them both her shoulder and heading towards the exit with Joe in toll, she pushed him through the door flicking the lights off behind her once again leaving the studio in darkness.

* * *

**So there you go can anyone guess the traumatic thing from Brians past ?(I know what it is already cause I'm writing the story)**

**PLEASE REVIEW with your guess actually REVIEW ANYWAY.**

**Moonshoes94 x**

**PS I may need a BETA soon because my grammer is so bad. So if you can do it drop me a message in the reviews and I will contact you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys**

**And its time for the thank you's. I know you guys are probably getting tired of me doing a bunch of thanks at the start of the chapter but each follower or review means so much to me and I just need to sincerely thank you from the absolute bottom of my heart. So... thank you to all the amazing, wonderful, brilliant (can't think of enough adjectives to describe all of you) people who followed me or this story. And a humongous thank you to the amazingly perfect reviewers Haven14, Pigwidgeon, TearsOfaClown, catiebug2 (AKA Catie the enthusiastic one, who I am now renaming Catie the self proclaimed crazy person. Keep being crazy lifes better that way), RedvineRachel (please don't be scared), AryaTheElf24, Guest (leave me a nickname please) and azebra117. In the words of my second favourite hero's (right behind Starkid) DFTBA not like you guys have any problems there (if you don't get that reference go watch the Vlogbrothers immediately)**

**To the guest who didn't leave a name but commented on giggling all the way up to the part when Lauren says "Brian has things in his past, horrible things" after which you became horrified it was exactly the same for me writing it. I was typing away laughing at the absurd awkwardness of the situation and suddenly I typed that and I was like "Hang on a second where did that come from" well never mind.**

**So on with the story. Sorry for all the line breaks, I'm trying to cover a lot of time, from lots of different points of view.**

* * *

Lauren walked through the door of her apartment and threw her keys on the table.

"Julia? Jaime? Meredith? Denise? Anybody home?" Lauren called out to no response. Her phone buzzed in her pocket "Hey Lo we all went out for dinner. We lost you after rehearsal. C U soon. Julia" Lauren huffed out a sigh of relief. God that girl had amazing timing.

Lauren needed time to think. She couldn't believe everything she had learnt today. She already knew that there was something weird going on between Brian and Joe since the kiss but she could never have guess exactly what. Joe liked Brian. It was so amazing and dreadful at the same time. When Joe paused for that millisecond to think Lauren had really hoped that it had all been a mistake and that Joe didn't like Brian and everything could go back to the way it was. But now everything was a mess, she was happy for Joe but at the same time she knew someone was going to get hurt at the end of all this, she only hoped that it wasn't Brian he had been through far to much already but then the alternative was Joe having his heart broken. There was no easy way out now things had already gone to far, she had done everything she could to help Joe, given him the best advice she could. Now she just had to hope it was enough.

The phone in her pocket rang jolting her from her thoughts she pressed the accept button and put the phone to her ear without even looking to see who was calling. "Hello"

A tiny choked whisper came down the other end of the phone "Lauren" Lauren's heart dropped deep in her stomach " I need your help" Lauren could her Brian had been crying and with it realised that she her hope was not enough, she was already to late. Now she just had to patch things up the best she could.

"I know hun. I right here" Lauren whispered.

* * *

The next day at rehearsals began much the same as everyone since "The Accident". The various cast members gradually filling the small rehearsal space. Once again Brian showed up at the last possible minute so as to avoid contact with anyone else which left Joe with two options for talking to him; during rehearsal or afterwards, the problem was that the minute rehearsal finished Brian would steam-roll out the room.

"Okay Guys. Lets run the whole show start to finish. We can stop and adjust as needed. Starting places guys" the cast headed to there starting positions for the show.

* * *

The first half of the show ran fairly well and there was hardly any need to called for a break between acts and the Starkids broke up into various groups, working on songs and bits of dialogue or simply making jokes. Joe saw Brian slip off to go sit in the corner and took the chance to go talk to him.

"Hey Dude" Joe said slipping down the wall to sit next to Brian.

"Oh hey. Sorry I'm not a great source of conversation at the moment" Brian chuckled but he looked scared and trapped. Joe couldn't help but think about what Lauren had said about Brians past and couldn't help but wonder what the hell could have happened to make Brian so damn scared and sad all the time.

"Yeah dude I noticed" Joe chuckled trying to lighten the situation and saw the Brian eased up a little. "Look dude" Joe said meeting Brian gaze "I know things have been a little weird between us lately and that you've been have some issues that you've got to work through and I just wanted to you to know that I'm your friend and I'm totally here for you if you need me"

"Thanks man" Brian smiled. It was a small, sad smile but it was real which was the more important thing right now.

"So you gonna come join us now" Brian nodded and Joe jumped to his feet holding out his hand and helping Brian up as the two went over and joined the group.

Rehearsals started up again after the break and Brian seemed to be getting back to normal.

* * *

"Come on, me with a sidekick"

"Thats right. I got one for you right here" so far the second act was running as well as the first. Ever since "The Accident" the boys had been careful about how close they got and it had made the routine better; they didn't hit each other as much and the fight scenes were performed more confidently.

The two boys launched into the chorus before beginning the start of the fight scene.

"Okay Guys. STOP" Matt shouted "this isn't working. Am I wrong Nick?"

"No your right. What about if we put the underpants joke back in?"

"I don't know do you think it would work?"

"Its worth a shot" Nick shrugged.

"Hey guys want to fill us in?" Joe yelled down at the two brothers.

"Okay after that chorus instead of going straight into the fight. Joe is going to punch Brian in the stomach and Brian your going to laugh cause it doesn't hurt you." Matt explained "Joe you retaliate by pulling Brians underpants down obviously the pair on top of the tights and then Brian were going to make Joes Velcro and your going to tear them off"

"Wait, what?" Brian yelled Joe could see the colour draining from Brians face.

"Oh come on Brian. You've walked around the stage in nothing but a pair of underpants and some fake blood and Nick's costume doesn't have any tights at all" Matt replied.

"Your right. Sorry" Brian stuttered out but it was clear that he wasn't comfortable about it yet.

"Okay after that Brian your going to try and pull your pants up and Joe is going to toss the cape, over your head then pretend to spank you" Joe could hear the rest of the cast laughing and Laurens tiny voice saying "Oh Dead-god" and he could see Brian continuing to pale next to him. Joe couldn't believe this was happening, he had just managed to smooth things over with Brian and now this was going to come along and ruin everything.

* * *

The rest of the rehearsal past in a strange awkwardness between the two boys and Joe was sure he had lost Brian again, this time Joe was convinced not to let the situation get out of hand.

When the rehearsals finished Brian packed up his stuff and headed out as quickly as possible but this time Joe was prepared and followed Brian out.

* * *

Brian heard the door slam behind him and began walking as fast as possible so as to avoid anyone catching up to him. He heard the door slam again and realised that someone else had left the studio. Brian quickened his pace trying to make it outside before who ever it was caught up to him. Suddenly Brian felt a hand on his wrist. He turned to quickly to find himself face to face with Joe.

* * *

"Look we need to talk" Joe whispered looking deep into Brians eyes. The door crashed again behind them and shouts and laughed filled the small hallway. Joe glanced around before pulling Brian to the Janitors cupboard on the right.

The cupboard was small and cramped forcing the boys nearly chest to chest. Joe put his ear to the door making sure the others had passed before speaking.

Joe looked at Brian searching for the right thing to say.

"What the hell do you want Joe?" Brian sounded angry and Joe had never heard him say the word hell as a curse outside of a show.

"Okay I'll get right to it then" Joe took a deep breath "So after that kiss a few weeks ago I was confused but after sitting down and thinking about it I realised that I really like you, Brian" Brians said nothing but his expression softened a little and a almost haunt quality.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way about me and this is a lot to take in"

"I can't" the voice was so small and broken that Joe had to wonder if it was Brian who had spoken at all, it sounded nothing like him, Brian was a strong, confident guy that voice was the voice of a scared child.

"I know" Joe said taking Brians hands a rubbing the back of it with his thumb and was surprised that Brian didn't pull away. "Lauren told me you had bad stuff in your past you had to work through"

Brian look of fear turned into pure horror "What? But I..."

"Relax. Brain relax. She didn't tell me what or even how she knew. She said it wasn't her story to tell"

"I want to tell you Joe. I really do but I just can't not yet" Brain looked desperate like he was begging Joe to understand and Joe could see tears trying to escape from the corner of his eyes.

"Thats okay" Joe said pulling Brian into a hug and was surprised yet again that Brian let him "I'm going to be here for you" Joe whispered into Brians hair. "I promise. I won't pressure you but I'm going to be there to support you and when you feel ready to tell me then it will be your own choice and if you decide never to tell me, thats okay to." it hurt Joe to say but he knew that if Brian really could never tell him, he couldn't pressure him into it.

"Thank you. I promise Joe, I'll tell you someday. I promise." Brian murmured into Joes chest a sobbing taking a couple of words and all Joe could do was stand there, holding him and whispering reassuring words into his ear. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay". At least Joe hoped it was.

* * *

**So there we go another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it (actually I hope it was so emotional that it nearly brought you to a sobbing ball but probably not ;) )**

**Please REVIEW guys it means a lot to me and keep guessing what happened to Brian if you so inclined.**

**I'll see you all next time**

**Hugs and Buttterfly Kisses**

**Moonshoes94 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys sorry for the huge delay its been manic. For all of you reading Get Back To Starship there is another chapter coming soon its just I'm covering a huge plot point and I've scraped it like 5 times cause I just can't get it right but it is on the way.  
Next item of business is usually the thank you's but first I want to acknowledge this stories new BETA PenMagic. Wish them luck BETAing this mess. Obviously because I have a BETA now there will be a slightly longer delay but hopefully a better story.  
And finally the thank you's as usual a big thanks to all the subscribers, followers and favourites. And special thanks to my ever wonderful reviewers Pigwidgeon ( I already am a member of the PIGFARTS Club), Haven 14, musicisglee, TootsieMegaGirlxoxo, catiebug26 (who I now believe may be professionally stalking me LOL), urNotPERMITTEDtoTOUCH, PenMagic, Guest and TearsOfaClown French the lama you guys are awesome. (Yes I am becoming slightly obsessed with Vlogbrothers and Lizzie Bennet go check those out if you havn't already)  
So on with the story. I hope you enjoy. X**

**Disclaimer- All lines taken from the show are the property of Team Starkid.**

* * *

The months of rehearsal flew by and as usual in theatre - but especially for the Starkids- the first dress rehearsal came much to quickly.

Exactly a week before the show the cast gathered for the first dress rehearsal everyone was excited to see their costumes. Everyone that was expect Brian and Joe, up until the dress rehearsal things had been getting better between Joe and Brian. Brian was opening up more, he still couldn't tell Joe everything but at least things were getting better, that was until now. Until the dress rehearsal the underwear bit in To Be a Man had been strictly mimed but as the dress rehearsal was now on them the boys would have to do it properly.

"Hey Brian" Joe called spotting Brian walking down the corridor.  
Brian turned as Joe ran towards him "What's up?" Brian asked as Joe approached he was smiling but it was a nervous, slightly uncomfortable smile.  
"Look Dude, I know today's going to be a bit challenging but..."  
"It's okay. Its just acting after all, right? I gotta go get ready." Brian shrugged and walked away but Joe was pretty sure that Brian still wasn't completely okay.  
"Everyone on stage. We're going to have a round up" Matt shouted.  
"Everyone on stage" echoed from different voices backstage until the cast and crew began to fill the stage.  
"Okay guys, you've all done brilliantly up to this point" Matt smiled up at the cast. Joe glanced round the stage trying to spot Brian, he almost skipped over him. Brain was dressed in his Clark Kent costume causing Joe to almost miss him. Brian looked like he was getting more anxious as the seconds ticked by. "Now I know this is the first dress rehearsal and some things aren't going to go perfectly but I want you to pull out all the stops today." the cast all nodded in response "Great. Places!" The cast sprang into the action heading into the wings ready for their entrance.  
Joe put on the stun suit that made him look like young Bruce Wayne while Brian headed into the wings with the majority of the cast. Brian looked back over his shoulder and sent Joe a small smile. He was determined not to show Joe how upset he was.  
"You okay?" Lauren asked slipping alongside Brian. Brian couldn't stop the chuckle at seeing Lauren made up in full Commissioner Gordon "What do I have something on my face?" Lauren asked dabbing at her cheek and causing Brian to laugh harder "Come on then lets get this over with." Lauren sighed getting into her place in line and watching Brian slip further back the line. As far as she could see this could only go badly.

* * *

"Joe" Brian yelled hurrying down the corridor to catch up to the guy in the penguin costume. Joe turned a smile lighting his face at the sight of Brain hurrying towards him. In that moment Brian looked happier than Joe had seen him in months, something about being on stage in full costume always made Brian shine in Joes opinion. "I just wanted to say you were great in that first scene".  
"Thanks dude. You were amazing. Superman suits you," Joe said glancing Brian up and down.  
Brian blushed but kept smiling "Thank you. You better get going Chilly Willy." Brain smiled which Joe returned before running off. Brian watched him go and couldn't hope but think that maybe things were starting to get better then he remembered he had to be back as Huckleberry Finn in like five minutes and ran off to get changed.

* * *

"And freeze. Okay guys well done."  
Joe set Nick back done on the stage careful not to drop him on Lauren who quickly got out of the way. The last couple of members of the cast filed onto stage. "So Act 1 was brilliant" the cast cheered in response "We're going to take a 15 minute break and then crack on with Act 2. People who need to do costume changes make sure you get them done in time we will be starting promptly."  
"Yes sir boss!" Lauren saluted and jumped off stage. Brian felt the nervousness coming back, the encroaching scene hardening his stomach and he felt as though it was getting harder to breath. Brian quickly fled the stage, Joe on his heels.  
"Brian, are you okay man?" Joe asked putting a hand on Brian's shoulder who was bent over a stack of the prop crates his hands gripping the edge tightly. "Look I know this is going to be awkward but..."  
"I can't do it" Brain yelled spinning on his heel so he and Joe were face to face "I'm sorry I...I..."  
"Calm down, Brian. Calm down!" Joe yelled putting a stop to Brian's stuttering. "I know you don't want to hear this but we don't have a choice." Brain lowered his head breaking Joe gaze "I'm sorry."  
"No, you're right. We don't have a choice any more," Brian sighed wiping away the few tears that were threatening to escape the corner of his eyes.  
"Lets go grab something to eat and not worry about it right now, okay?" Joe said lifting Brian hand and placing a delicate kiss on the back of Brian's hand. It never stop surprising Joe that Brain didn't pull away at times like this, it was almost like Brian need those little gestures as much as Joe did.

* * *

"That's enough!" Brian yelled as Jim carried him out onto the stage. He could hear Matt and the rest of the cast who had the time to stand in the wings and watch laughing but the only thing he was really conscious of was Joe's face. This was it. This was the scene they had both been dreading for so long.  
"You!" Joe yelled.  
"The national guard will take it from here Batman."  
"Like hell they will. I'm saving Robin and when I find Sweet Tooth, I'll be the one to take him down."  
"The authorities can handle Sweet Tooth. Who I'm here for is you." Brian stepped down the steps bring himself one step closer to Joe and one minute closer to that dreaded routine.

"What?"

"I've been ordered by the president of the United States to place you under arrest, ever heard of him?" Brian was doing everything he could to keep his breathing level but he felt like he might pass out at any moment.  
Meanwhile Joe was surprisingly calm. He had resigned himself to what was about to happen and felt almost like he was floating outside of his own body "Uh. Yeah."  
"It ends tonight Batman, or should I say Butthead!" Brian looked over to Joe and was surprised to see him relatively calm.  
"You're in my way. Now get out of it or I'm going through you." Joe said and then whispered under his breath "Take a deep breath. Remember your Superman not Brian."  
Brian gave him a quizzical look but did as he said and suddenly everything became clearer. He wasn't stressing any more. Brian finished he last line with more confidence than he had all night and the two boys launched into the song which seemed to pass in a blur.  
From the side of the stage Lauren was looking on in shock, this was the last thing she had expected. She had been fully expecting to be chasing Brian as he fled the stage and yet there he and Joe were. It was like they had dropped all their insecurities and performing the best they ever had.

The scene ended and Brian expected the feeling to end but something must have stuck with him he was suddenly see things in a completely new light. All of the things that had been bothering him over the last couple of months evaporated and he was suddenly seeing through new eyes. The old problems and haunting memories were still there but everything around him had changed.

* * *

Brian got into position for Act 2 Scene 5. It was the scene with the phone call between Batman and Superman where the two finally became friends. Brian answered the phone call and Joe's monologue began. Brian had heard the monologue a hundred times during rehearsals but it was like he was not only seeing through new eyes but hearing through new ears as well. The slightly silly monologue now spoke of courage and bravery and friendship to Brian and with it came the sounds of hurt in Joe's voice that Brian had been missing all these weeks and suddenly it was clear what Brian had to do.

* * *

The rehearsal ended and this time Brian followed Joe out.  
"Hey Joe, wait!" Joe turned to look at Brian and grimaced a little.  
"Hey dude. Sorry, I was trying to give you a little space. I didn't know if you still want to talk to me after that."  
"No. Joe, I think its time I told you everything." Brian muttered staring Joe directed in the eyes.  
Joe looked shocked "Are you sure?"  
"Yes." and Brian was sure. No matter how much this was going to hurt him, Joe needed to know and it was better than Joe hurting any more "I never been more sure of anything".

* * *

**I'm sorry. I know cliffhangers stink but I didn't really have a choice.  
A big round of applause to PenMagic who received this at 2:30am this morning and had it edited and back to me by 6:30pm and has done a wonderful job. If anyone still wants to contribute towards this I am looking for a couple of test readers so I can get an advanced reaction before I post contact me if your up for it.**

**Keep REVIEWING guys.  
Moonshoes94 xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, so four things today.**

**For all the Get Back to Starship followers I have no excuse as to the delay except I just can't seem to do the chapter justice at the moment. Hopefully I'll get it soon but until then thank you for being so patient I know its difficult.**

**OMG I love you guys so much (and you know I mean it because I never use OMG unless I really meant it). Thank you again to all you amazing followers your brilliant. Another big thank you to my ever wonderful BETA PenMagic. And last but probably mostly to the fabulous reviewers; ****musicisglee****, ****TootsieMegaGirlxoxo****, ****GottaGetBackUp****, ****urNotPERMITTEDtoTOUCH****, ****Haven14****, ****AryaTheElf24**** and Pigwigeon. ****Its so great to hear from you guys and even more amazing to see some familiar people every week, I'm astounded by your commitment and dedication.**

**Any text in intalics are events from the past- to make it less confusing.**

**A warning this chapter contains sensitive subjects that may upset some people. Anti-Gay/ Gay-hate and violence are featured in this chapter. I hope it won't be to much for any of you. Also all the events featured in this chapter are completely fictional and are not inspired by real events.**

* * *

Half an hour after the end of the first dress rehearsal Joe and Brain were sat together in Brian's room. The rest of the cast had decided to go out for dinner leaving the boys with The Manor to themselves.  
The car ride back to the manor had been in silence. Brian had kept his eyes firmly fixed to the road and Joe had thought it best not to disturb him. Once they had got to the Manor, Brian had quickly thrown the keys into the pot by the door took Joe by the hand and pulled Joe in his room.  
"Careful Brian you nearly dislocated my arm" Joe chuckled trying to lighten the situation.  
"Sit." Brain said pointing at the edge of his bed. Joe decided it was probably best to do as he was told and quickly sat down. Brian turned away and sat down in the desk chair. And then the two boys sat in silence, Joe didn't know how long they sat there just looking at each other. Brian was breathing deeply, taking a big, laboured breath before blowing it out rubbing his eyes and forehead before repeating the whole process again. Meanwhile Joe was switching between watching Brian and glancing down to his hands in his lap.  
"Okay," Brian finally said pulling his chair over to face Joe until their knees where just touching. Brian picked up Joe's hands in his own took a deep breath and looked Joe in the eye. "Look this whole thing is a dark part of my life its a part I tried to forget and I..." Brian eyes pleaded with Joe begging him to understand "I just don't want you to think any less of me."  
"Hey, that could never happen. I really like you Brian and nothing you could tell me could possible make me change my mind." Joe said detaching his hand from Brain and wiping away the single tear that was beginning to fall down Brian's cheek.  
"Thank you. So I guess this whole s**tty business begins in my Junior year at high school..."

_"Tom" Brain yelled running down the grey, crowd corridor. A boy tall boy with blonde hair and brown eyes turned in the flow of the crowd.  
Tom saw Brian struggling through the crowd and walked over to the side to wait for him to catch up "What's up dude?"  
"Nah, not much. You?"  
"Oh god. Don't get me started dude. Sarah's completely freaking out over prom its only a few weeks away and she's convinced that despite having most of the student body all ready pledged to us, we still need to keep campaigning for prom king and queen."  
"Wow, I feel so sorry for you. You're like the most popular guy in school and you dating one of the hottest girls in this place. It must be so rough." Brian teased nudging his friend.  
"You better it is." Tom winked and Brian laughed "So how are things going on your front you found a date yet?"  
__"Ugh. No" Brian stopped and banged his head on his locker before reaching inside to pull out his chemistry book.  
"Angelica turn you down as well, huh?" Tom said.  
"No. I didn't ask her." Brian replied turning as the two boys continued to make there way down the corridor.  
"Why not dude?"  
"I don't know it didn't feel right."  
"What the hell does that mean?" Tom said rolling his eyes.  
"I don't know"  
"You don't know much do you? B-Hol."  
"Obviously not"_

"Wait a second B-Hol. You let this guy call you B-Hol? How come you don't let us call you B-Hol?" Joe asked pouting.  
"Is that really what's important right now?" Brian sighed but couldn't help but grin a little.  
"No. I suppose not."  
"As I was saying..."

_"There's got to be a reason, B-Hol. This is the fifth girl you've tried to ask and every time you come back to me and say "It just didn't feel right.""  
"That's not how I sound" Brian complained.  
"Yeah it is." Tom replied.  
"Yeah it is." Brian admitted and the two boys laughed.  
"Well you're going to have to ask someone."  
"Why? I could go by myself."  
"Yeah but everyone knows that only loser go to prom by themselves" Tom replied.  
"Well then call me a loser. Come on let's go to class" Brian chuckled._

_"Mom. I'm home" Brian called. His Mom stuck her head round the corner she had a apron on and a mixing bowl in her hands.  
"Hey honey. How was your day?" She shouted ducking back into the kitchen and Brian followed her round the corner.  
"Yeah it was good. What are you doing?"  
"Oh, the church group are running a bake sale to raise money for some renovations to the church. So I'm baking brownies."  
"Okay well I'm going to go to my room." Brian called heading up the stairs.  
"Okay honey. Put on a nice shirt remember you're going to the religion rally with your father this evening."  
"Yeah Mom." Brian hated going to the religion rally, it was a bunch of religious extremists sitting in a circle and complaining about the damnation of the world and all of the human race._

"My fellow brethren. Tonight we come together to discuss one of the most terrible things facing are way of life today. I am talking about same sex couples. The gay influence is sweeping through are society and infecting are very way of life. I believe that we all agree that these people are committing a most heinous crime against humanity and nature. My brothers we must rise up and present a solid front against theses gays and there rights or else we will all be doomed."  
"What that makes no sense." Brain was usually pretty good at holding his tongue during these meetings but something about this just hit him wrong "Dad you can't honestly believe that gay people are evil"  
"Quiet boy. Stop being so naïve. Gay people are toxic, they worm there way through are society influencing the young and naïve. You must be careful not to fall under there charms, my boy be very careful."

"Brian. I had no idea you dad was so" Joe couldn't find the word "He always seemed so friendly."  
"Just let me finish" Brain muttered.

_"Brian."  
"Hey Tom." Brian was walking down the corridor to English lit when Tom ran up beside him.  
"So are you ready? It is prom night my friend can't you just smell the excitement in the air?" Tom said taking a deep breath through his nose.  
"Sure," Brain muttered.  
"What's the matter? Are you upset that your going all by yourself?" Brian shrugged "Well no worries my friend, your not the only one rolling solo."  
"What?"  
"Sarah dumped me. Said that I wasn't trying hard enough. I don't know dude in the last couple of weeks she's just turned into this prom machine."  
"I'm sorry, dude" Brian murmured.  
"It's okay. It was coming to the end anyway." the boys continued walking in silence "Never mind, tonight is still going to be a blast." Tom smiled throwing his arm around Brian's shoulders. Something inside Brian stirred he didn't know what it meant and he didn't have time to think about it because the two boys had arrived at the classroom and the teacher was ushering them into their seats._

A car horn sounded outside and Brian gave his Mom one last hug who was still fussing over his unruly hair that refused to be smoothed down even with gel, shook his dad's hand while promising to be back by midnight and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.  
Tom's car was idling at the curve as Brian pulled the door open and climb in.  
"Hey B-Hol, looking smart." Tom sniggered.  
"Yeah. You too, Thomas" Brian joked back in truth Brian thought that Tom look more than good actually he sort of looked hot. Objectively it was fair to say that Tom had always been hot but now it was something else. The rest of the ride to the school was spent mostly in idle chit-chat.

_The gym was full of glittering fairy lights and cardboard clouds and all sorts of decorations and everywhere people where moving about chatting, dancing and having fun.  
"Look its Sarah." Brian followed Tom's gaze and sure enough there was Sarah but the surprise was the boy stood beside her. She was stood draping off the arm of a tall dark haired boy if it wasn't for the hair colour Brian could have sworn that it was Tom. "I can't believe she moved on so quickly." Tom muttered and then suddenly he was fleeing the gym. Brian chased him down the hall calling out his name when he heard sobbing coming from one of the classrooms. He carefully eased open the door to see Tom sat on top of the desk in the furthest corner of the classroom. Brian closed the door behind and knelt down opposite Tom. "I'm so sorry."  
"Its not your fault B-Hol." Tom's voice was broken and raspy from crying it was clear that despite what he had said the day before Tom had truly loved Sarah and she had broke his heart over some stupid prom queen title.  
"Look maybe she's not worth it." Brian said lifting Tom's head so he could look him in the eye. Tom looked Brian straight in the eye but said nothing, Brian could see something changing in Tom eyes a tunnel so deep that it seemed to run straight to his soul.  
"Tom I think..." but Brian didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Tom's lips where urgently pressed against his.  
"Oh God" Tom said pulling away "Brian I'm so sorry"  
"Don't be" Brian grinned pulling Tom back to him and deepening the kiss._

"It was like fireworks. I'd never kissed a guy before but in that moment I remember nothing felt so right." Brian said he was completely lost in the memory.  
"Wait, so I'm not the first guy you've kissed?" Joe asked he felt slightly betrayed which was ridiculous wasn't it. Surely he wasn't so naïve to believe that he was the was the only one just because that was the way it was for him.  
"Oh Joe. Look it was completely different." Brian sighed.  
"You said it was like fireworks."  
"Yes because he was the first guy I'd ever kissed. I liked Tom and up until we kissed the other day I thought he was the love of my life, but when we kissed I don't know even that tiny peck was extraordinary." Brian smiled gazing into Joe's eyes. "The day I kissed Tom was the day I found out who and what I really was... Really am." Brian sighed "There's no point denying it to you. I'm captial G -gay" he chuckeld  
"Why didn't you tell us? You know none of us would judge you."  
"Just keep listening."

_"Happy one month anniversary" Tom smiled at Brian as he climbed in the car that morning.  
"Oh god we're already gay do we have to be cheesy as well!" Brian laughed, it was fun how easily he could refer to himself as gay even after only a month. Yes he and Tom were still strictly in the closet but neither of them were in denial about who they were.  
"B-Hol, I've been thinking maybe it's time we told your parents about us." Tom asked "I mean we've already told my parents and we both know it was difficult but things are better now."  
"I don't know Tom. You know what my parents are like." Brian looked over at Tom who still had his eyes fixed on the road but his face was pulled into a puppy dog pout. "Maybe you're right, we have to tell them at some point right? Might as well do it tonight."  
"Don't worry I'll be right there beside you."_

"Grace. I'm home" Mr Holden's voice rang through the silent house.  
"In here David." Brian's dad rounded the corner to see his wife, son and who he could only presume was one of Brian's friends sat on the coach. Grace was sat up straight her body language stiff and ridge and she was pale as if all the blood had been drain from her face.  
"Honey, our son has something to tell you." Grace said getting up and standing next to her husband.  
"Well spit it out boy."  
"Um, okay. Well dad I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Tom." A long silence filled the room, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife.  
"What?" Mr Holden growled.  
"I'm gay, dad." Brain said swallowing his fear.  
"No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Suddenly his dad's face was inches from his own pinning him to the wall. "You listen to me. You are not gay, you will not contaminate are family with that dirty word" he growled.  
"Mr Holden. I know this is a shock..." Tom began.  
"Get out."  
"But I..."  
"I said get out."  
Tom looked as if he was going to protest but Brian caught his eye, he was worried of what his father would do next and he didn't want Tom to get hurt.  
"I'm sorry Brian." Tom whispered and with that he was gone the front door closing behind him.  
"Now for you my boy. We're going to rid you of this gay nonsense even if I have to beat it out of you myself."

"Brian. I...I don't know what to say." But Brian was so trapped in the memory he didn't even hear.  
"I can't remember how long the beatings went on for. It could have been days, it could have been weeks all the days seemed to run into one endless stream of pain. All I remember was when my Father finally gave up, everything hurt. I was covered head to toe in bruise, all in various stages of healing and I think I may have had a couple of broken ribs." Joe couldn't say anything he had always known that Brian's parents were highly religious but this? Hurting their own son this way just because he liked men instead of women, it was just wrong. But Brian was still in his trance and the story was not yet over. "One night I heard my parents talking about some sort of cleansing ritual. My dad was saying that the brethren had decided it was the only course of action. My Mom sounded worried she said she had heard about kids dying in these rituals. A few days later, my dad came and got me from my room, he put a sack over my head. When he took it off I was lead to this alter surround by candles and the men were chanting something about ridding the soul of the devil and painting symbols on my forehead. I was so scared I thought I was going to die. This guy in a red cloak was holding a big knife he cut the palm of my hand and poured the blood into this bowl filled with some clear liquid then tossed a match into it." Brian was shaking his whole body quivering in fear. "My Father lowered his hood, he helped me sit up and asked me how I felt. I didn't know what to do so I lied I said I couldn't remember anything but that I felt better than I had in months. The men seemed satisfied with my answer and let me go. I never saw Tom again, Dad got me a tutor and he began home schooling me. I think he was afraid I would remember or something." Brian was crying now. Fat tears were rolling down his cheeks and great sobs were racking his entire body. Joe couldn't think of anything to say so instead pulled Brian into his lap as Brain nestled his head into Joe's chest.  
Joe waited for Brian to calm down and Brain climbed out of his lap sheepishly.  
"I'm so sorry Brian."  
"It's okay, it's all in the past now anyway. But you needed to know."  
Joe nodded "But there's one thing I don't understand. How did Lauren know about all this?"  
"Oh, well in our second year of college my parents were starting to check up on me quite a bit. I think they were worried that being a college and around guys my age would trigger that part again so I told them I had a girlfriend."  
"And you told them it was Lauren?" Joe chuckled at the very thought of Brian and Lauren together.  
"No but they decided to come down and meet her and at the time Lauren was the only girl I knew well enough to trust with the whole story. So I told her everything, she promised never to tell anyone and pretend to be my girlfriend. It was awkward at the least." Brian chuckled. "I hope now you can understand why I couldn't tell you before it just hurts to much and I didn't want you to think less of me."  
"How could I possibly think any less of you?"  
"I don't know. I pretend to be something I'm not just because I was scared."  
"Woah, Brian. You're dad, he was crazy, he could have killed you. You had to lie to stay alive. I understand."  
"Thank you." Brian smiled looking Joe in the eyes warmly.  
"So where do we go from here?" Joe asked.  
"I don't know. I really like you Joe." Joe grinned ear to ear, he had been waiting for Brian to say just that "But..."  
"But it's difficult." Joe finished.  
"Yeah." Brian nodded sadly.  
"Well, you're parents are coming down for the show right?" Joe asked.  
"Yes, but Joe I couldn't..." True panic was showing in Brian's eyes.  
"Hey I'm not asking you to tell them anything. I was going to say why don't we wait until after the show and then they'll be out of the way for awhile and then after there gone we can decide where we go from here."  
"I'd like that." Brian said pulling Joe in for a hug.

* * *

**So I hope you all made it through this without being to traumatized (I didn't think it was that emotionally provoking but my BETA does)**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**DFTBA**

**Moonshoes94 xx **


	6. An Apology

Hey guys so this is an apology. I'm sorry for the huge delay between chapters.

I have been very distracted by Get Back to Starship (my other fanfic) which if you are following that you will have seen my solution. Also I have been getting ready for university and working on some original stories for a few short story competitions that I am entering.

I promise I will be posting a new chapter soon. I don't know when but soon (As I post this I will in fact be working on the next chapter). Thank you for your patience and commitment.

DFTBA

Moonshoes94

xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys I'm back for real this time. YAY.**

**So first I have a lot of thank you's to say. First to each and every single one of you who stuck with me through that huge gap there was a reason as I have already explained. The second thank you goes out to all of you who have followed this story and myself. The third thank you goes out to all my wonderful reviewers don'tblameme33, **TootsieMegaGirlxoxo**, ****Guest, Pigwidgeon (I hope you've seen the update for GBTS and your alright about it), ****Your average Gryffindor Girl****, **hogwartsmockingjaysilvertoun ge**, ****TearsOfaClown, **azebra117** and **Jessica682**. ****You guys continue to inspire me, push me onwards so a huge thank you to all of you. And the last a probably biggest thank you goes to my Beta PenMagic, after the last chapter Pigwidgeon (who has been reviewing both of my fanfics since the beginning and always has super helpful advice- as you all do) said in there review that my grammar was getting better and that wouldn't be possible with PenMagic who is constantly fixing my grammar and help me realise where I've got it wrong so I can get better.**

**One last thing before we begin the chapter for all of you who have been waiting for a GBTS update should head over there now for an important change and for all of you who have seen what I'm talking about can you review that story telling me if your happy with the comprise. Thank You.**

"Okay, people huddle up!" Matt shouted to the scattered groups of people lingering backstage. "So here we are; opening night." Cheers echoed around the circle and Matt smiled. "So reports, June?"  
"Everything fits and all the costume changes went alright in rehearsals so hopefully we're good to go. Oh and Sarah asked me to remind everyone to see her whenever they get the chance so she can check hair and make-up between scenes, especially Lauren we don't want that moustache falling off again."  
"No problem Ms Saito." Lauren stammered out in her Gordon voice.  
"Okay so go see Sarah when you can guys. Cory?" Matt chuckled.  
"Yep everything's in place. We've check the headsets and it all seems to be working alright. Give me a sec." Cory reached up and touched the button on his ear piece "Hey Guys how's it up there?...Okay, thanks." Cory turned back to Matt "The guys up in lighting and sound, say everything's ready to go and they've sorted the feedback problems from the sound check. And the backstage team are receiving and ready to go."  
"Great. Nick everything set up in the pit?" Matt said turning to composer and band leader, Nick Gage."  
"Everyone's in place and awaiting my cue."  
"Right, well then." Matt said scanning over the group gathered in a circle. Everyone seemed excited, a couple of them even seemed nervous which was odd for this group they were usually so confident, maybe it was just all the build up and fan excitement that was putting so much pressure on the cast. And then there was Brian and Joe. They were stood on opposite sides of the circle and hadn't so much as said hello to each other since they arrived for sound check. There was definitely something going on there and it seemed to have started just after the kiss, which was why Matt had pushed so hard for the change in the choreography, he was hoping it might give them some common ground and somewhere to focus their attention. And for a while it seemed to work that was until today. "I think it's fair to say we've all worked real hard to get here." Muffled agreements echoed through the circle. "I'm very proud of all of you. Once again we've given you a starting point and you guys have built this thing up from there."  
"Awh, you hear that guys. Matty's proud of us!" Lauren mocked in a baby voice and was meet by a chorus of awh's.  
"Right, get your butts out there and put on a good show. DIKRATS on three ready?" Matt put his hand into the middle and it was instantly meet by the rest of the groups "One, two, three!"

"DIKRATS!"

"Okay great. Joe get out there and get the suit on. Julia, Nick, Jeff take your positions on stage. The rest of you into the wings and get ready for your entrances. Corey, Gage make sure everyone's in synch and ready to go. House lights down in 10 minutes." Matt shouted out the final instructions. "Now if y'all will excuse me. I'm going to go find a suitable cupboard to hid in until the interval." The group chuckled as their director left in hunt of his new hiding place.  
"How can it be that you're willing to go out there in a pair of underpants and he can't even watch the show?" Lauren asked turning to Nick.  
"Because he got all the brain and I got all the looks."  
"I think he got the better side of the deal" Dylan false whispered in Lauren's ear as he strode to his spot in the wings.  
"Oh yeah, you think you're so clever. Just remember who does the casting around here, next time you'll be the one in the pink dress. Then you won't be so funny." Nick pouted crossing his arms and turning his back to Dylan like a 3 year old.  
"I don't know, Dylan in a pink dress sounds pretty hilarious," Jaime mused standing next to Lauren.  
"God, what is this gang up on Nick day?" Nick huffed throwing his hands over his head.  
"Every day's gang up on Nick day." Everyone turned shocked towards the voice of the joke. "Why is everyone staring at me like I have two heads?"  
Lauren was the first to snap out of the daze. "Well you could. How do we know what you guys from Krypton really look like? This could just be a cunning disguise." Lauren replied grabbing one of Brian's cheeks and giving it a small tug causing Brian to laugh "Well it seems real. I guess we'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now." The group chuckled and began their own little pre-show rituals. "So what's going on?" Lauren whispered standing on tiptoes to reach Brian's ear.  
"I don't know what you mean Lo." Lauren grabbed his hand and pulled him into the small maintenance cupboard and clicking on the light. "You should be careful Lauren. Pulling guys off into cupboards like this one might give the wrong idea." Brian chuckled.  
"Yeah well I don't have to worry with you." Brian's face fell a little but Lauren decided to push on. "So what's going on between you and Joe? Last thing I heard you'd finally told him everything "and I mean, I just can't it feels like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel free like a bird." Lauren pulled a macho voice.  
"I did not say anything about a bird."  
"Uh, yeah you did. You called me at 3 in the morning just to tell me all about it I think I freaking remember." Lauren allowed her voice to soften a little and feel into her maternal mode. "So what's going on, you and Joe haven't so much as looked at each other today." Brian tilted his head up and met Lauren's eyes and suddenly she understood. "Oh. They're coming today." Brian nodded "But they never show up for opening night."  
"I know but they've been suspicious ever since I broke up with Jessica. They're using the show as the prime opportunity to make sure I'm still uncorrupted." Brian spat the last word out like poison. Jessica had been one in a long line of girls Brian had dated to keep up the illusion of being straight for his parents, the amount of girls he had left behind was why the other Starkids had nicknamed him "Heartbreaker Holden".  
"Ok, Brian look at me" Lauren said placing her hand under Brian's chin and tilting his head until their eyes met "You can do this. You're strong and brave and you will get through this. I promise I'll be right there beside you, all we have to do is keep them from getting suspicious until they leave." Brian nodded.  
"OKAY GUYS PLACES!" Corey's shout echoed from outside.  
"Come on lets go. Or I'm gonna miss my cue." Lauren finished slipping easily into her Gordon voice. Brian chuckled and the two of them left the cupboard and headed to their separate places.

"I WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND FOREVER!"  
"I want to be a modern dancer." Nick shouted back to the chorus of rowdy Starkids as they made their way backstage after the show.  
"WITH THE POWER OF A SUPER FRIEND YOUR NEVER ALONE..."  
"Okay guys. Congratulations, you did brilliantly out there."  
"How do you know Matt you where hiding in a cupboard the whole time?" Jeff shouted back.  
"Not true. I occasionally came out for a bottle of water and you guys sounded great!" Cheers and laughter rose through the group. "I only have one question. Why is Brian's nose green?"  
"Oh my face had a collision with a piece of Kyrptonite." Brian stated dryly.  
"Forget I asked. So people grab yourself a bottle of water. Take a moment to compose yourself then were heading out to the meet and greet." The group broke up, some off to replenish make up and stick facial hair back on, others to change into their favourite costume and some to just relax for a while."  
5 minutes later the Starkids where all gathered round the door ready to go. The doors swung open and the lobby burst into applause. Soon the cheering died down and the cast began spreading through the crowd, chatting and signing programs. Lauren kept close to Brian just in case he need her and she could see Joe trying to keep as much distance as possible while still keeping an eye to Brian. Eventually most of the fans filtered out and the Starkids where left with their friends and family. Lauren was chatting with Joe Moses who had surprised them all by flying out for opening night.

"...No way can any Spiderman film beat the new Dark night." Lauren jested poking JoMo in the ribs.  
"Brian!" Lauren heard the cry behind here and turned to see Brian's mum dashing across the reception, Brian's dad following closely behind "I missed you so much!"  
"Calm down Mom. You still phone me like twice a week." Lauren glanced over at Joe who was trying his best to stay out of the way. "So what did you think of the show?" Brian asked.  
"It was amazing hunny. You were great. Wasn't it amazing David?" Brian's mom said looking pointedly over her shoulder.  
"It was certainly something" Brian's dad mumbled. "I think I want to hear more about what's going on with you, Brian. For example the break up with that girl, what was her name?"  
"Jessica. Dad."  
"Oh yes. She seemed like a lovely girl such a shame it end so quickly between you two."  
"Hey Joe, I'll talk to you in a minute I want to go say hello to Brian's parents" Lauren said.  
"Oh yeah. I'll see you later." Joe replied walking away and joining in a conversation with Nick, Matt, their sister and her wife.  
Lauren strode over to the Holdens "I don't know Dad it just wasn't..."  
"Hey Brian. Mr, Mrs Holden it's so nice to see you again." Lauren said plastering on her best friendly smile when all she wanted to do was knock this man's teeth out.  
"Ok Lauren. Its lovely to see you to. We just talking to Brian about the last girlfriend of his Jessica."  
"Like I said Mon it just wasn't..."  
"Wait you haven't told them yet?" Lauren said turning to look at Brian. Brian looked confused but she hoped he'd catch on "Men. What are they like?" Lauren smiled turning back to Brian's parents again, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. "You see Mr and Mrs Holden the only reason Brian broke up with Jessica was because we wanted to give it another try. Isn't that right sweetie?" Lauren said in a sickly sweet tone turning to Brian.  
"Uh, yes. That is exactly why I broke up with Jessica. Lauren and I here wanted to get back together." Brian said glancing around the room and in seeing that nearly everyone- with the exception of Joe- had already gone back to the dressing room and put his arm round Lauren's waist.  
"Oh well that's lovely Hunny. You know I always thought you two would make such a great couple."  
"Grace we better get going if we're going to make our flight." Mr Holden grunted.  
"Oh yes. I'm sorry we can't stay longer Brian but your father and I have business that needs attending to. Best of luck you two." Brian's mother said before kissing both of them on the cheek and scuttling off through the door. Mr Holden nodded at his son and then swiftly followed behind.  
Brian waited until he was sure they were gone until he let go of Lauren's waist and suddenly his legs felt numb and the ground was toppling out from under him. He waited for the pain but it never came instead he felt strong arms wrapped around him, stopping his fall and keeping him up.  
"Hey Brian. Are you okay?" Brian looked up into Joe's piercing blue eyes and suddenly tears were pouring down his face and Joe was hugging him to his chest. Whispering comforting words in his ear. Finally when Brain had pulled himself together again he stepped out of Joe arms and turned to Lauren who had a single tear rolling down her face. Brian engulfed her in a hug and whispered "Thank you so much, Lauren. Thank you so much."  
"Its no problem."

**So another chapter done. Leave a review tell me what you think. And I promise I will get better at updating again.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses**

**Moonshoes94 xx**

**DFTBA**

**Best Wishes (Vlogbrothers jokes)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys. Sorry about that wait like I said I've started University which makes it hard to find any time, as it is I was up writing this at 1am.**

**A huge thanks to everyone who added this fanfiction or me to there favourites or subscribed. And an even bigger, more humongous thank to the wonderful reviews **Writey Starkid**, **Jessica682**, **rons-excited-owl** (Pigwidgeon-nice way to dodge the taken name thing) ****Your average Gryffindor Gleek**** (I had to use google to translate LOL), TearsOfaClown (I can't believe how amazing you are for reviewing) and Guest (I presume both guest are the same person if not thank you to both of you)**

**Okay so now some Q and A **

**1)No I didn't go to LeakyCon as I live in England. But I have got tickets to 2013 Leakycon London which I'm very excited about. **

**2)Yes I do believe Nick and Matts sister is gay. They mentioned it in a interview ** watch?v=CGRpf6H6gJc&feature=relmfu** when they were talking about ****their**** sister doing t-shirt designs.**

**A quick warning this chapter contains some suggestive activity. Please tell me what you think of this. I promise its not smut but I need to know how much of this you want to see and how far you want these characters to go.**

"Starkids assemble!" The cast hurried in from every corner to surround their director "Wow I can't believe that worked!" Matt said shaking his head in disbelief, the cast simply grinned in his direction. "So this is it the last show. I can't believe it's flown by so quickly. So we got everything that we need for the YouTube release. I just want you guys to go out there and focus on giving the best performance you can. Remember we'll never get to do this again." a small sob issued from Jaime's direction.

"Jaime, are you crying?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's just we've been meaning to do this for so long and now it's all coming to an end!" Jaime sobbed.

"God if she's crying now imagine how bad it will be if LeakyCon goes as planned!" Brain mused smirking across the circle to Joe who had been rather surprised by Brian's recent change in attitude.

"Oh dead god, it's going to be like the end of a era!" Jaime sobbed even harder.

"Okay Jaime. You just sit right here." Lauren said gently leading Jaime and sitting her down on a couch just behind the gathered group.

"Did somebody say Joey?" Joey Richter called walking down the hall towards them, the same old lopsided grin lighting up his face. However it immediately dropped when he saw Jaime crying on the coach "Oh Jaim's" Joey sighed dropping down beside her and gathering her in his arms "Closing night tears?" Joey asked knowingly. Jaime nodded, her face still pressed in his chest.

"Okay guys well everyone knows the routine by now. Corey?" Matt said awkwardly. Joe felt sorry for him, he was completely hopeless when it came to emotional girls.

"Nothing to report boss." Corey murmured back.

"Okay so everyone just keep warming up. Stay close. Jaime tell Corey when you ready then you can all get in to place and Corey can cue everyone." Matt murmured. "I'll see you all after the show."

"I swear if Matt spends any more time in that cupboard then he might as well move in there!" Brian smirked as soon as theirdirector was far enough out of earshot. The group chuckled before splitting off, all of them putting as much distance between them and the couch where Joey and Jaime were still huddled together. Jaime and Joey were another one of those couples that it was just a matter of time before they got theirsh*t together and confessed how they felt about each other.

Joe saw Brian moving to the furthest corner of the room away from the rest of the group and slowly followed trying not to draw attention.

"Hey." Joe said.

"Hey."

"Do you mind if I warm up here?" Joe asked smiling smugly.

"Of course not." Brian replied innocently

"Good" Joe said sliding down the wall and lounging back.

"Are you actually going to warm up or just sit there?" Brian asked as he linked his arms behind his back.

"I'd rather just enjoy the view." Joe grinned. Brian glanced around him and Joe thought he'd over stepped the line. "I'm sorry. That was too forward of me, I just..."

"No it's fine. I'm just not used to being this open in public." Brian whispered.

"No one can hear us." Joe replied.

Brian glanced around again to ensure no one was watching "You're right." Joe smiled smugly and raised his water bottle to his lips "So..." Brian continued "I guess I can say that watching you dance in that costume every night gets me really hot." Brian whispered sinking into the splits and leaning forward so Joe could hear every word causing Joe to nearly choke on his drink. Brian let out a small chuckle.

"I will get you back for that Mr Holden."

"I look forward to it." Brian smirked seductively.

"Not that I'm complaining but where the hell did this confidence come from?" Joe asked. "I mean its great. You seem more you again."

"What do you mean by that?" Brian asked looking up at Joe through his full eyelashes as he bended forward bringing his upper body down between his legs stretching his back.

Joe felt the lower half of his costume becoming a little bit tighter "You know the normal annoying, jacka**, sarcastic, pr*ck Brian Holden." Joe sniggered at Brian's disgruntled look "No you just seem, I don't know more you, confident, funny, caring and..." Joe couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips as Brian brought his arms up above his head, leaving his legs spread wide enough that the fabric of his trouser was stretched over his package. "Sexy." Joe breathed out in a husky laboured voice. The only thoughts consuming his mind was of Brian's skinny legs wrapped around his hips, Brian's bare chest pressed against his and there...

"Okay guys Jaime's good to go. Everyone places!" Corey shouted. Joe shook the thoughts from his head and got to his feet thanking whatever god there was that he wasn't completely hard. He glanced over his shoulder as he head onto the stage. Brian was joining then line of people in the wings, their eyes met and Brian smirked mercilessly. Joe turned back to the stage before he was too tempted to forget all about the show and go after Brian instead.

"Okay everyone. Congratulations we made it!" Matt smiled walking back towards the group of cheering Starkids. The last of the audience had finally left the theatre and on top of the excitement about the last show Joey, JoMo, Brian Rosenthal, Devin Lytle, Lily Marks and Evanna Lynch had all come down to watch the last performances.

"Okay, Okay. Everyone out of costume. Remember they still need to be stored properly as well need them for C2E2. And then lets all head back to the manor for the after party!"

"So are you guys staying for the party or are you all jetting off again?" Brian asked the new comers as they walked towards the dressing room.

"Well actually I was thinking about sticking around for a little while." Joey replied. "Matt was telling me that you guys were probably going on tour again and I was hoping to come to. I finished all my filming for JESSIE so I've got some time on my hands."

"Me too actually. It's been awhile since I've been able to perform live with you guys and I'm starting to miss it." Brian Rosenthal replied.

"Well your rooms are always open to you at the manor and nothings set in stone regarding the tour yet so you guys are very welcome to join us. Right Lauren?" Julia smiled.

"Hell yeah. It wouldn't feel like a real tour without Joey along and we'd love to have you back Bri."

"Oh great so its going to get confusing again with two Brian's on tour." Said Jaime.

"Its fine we'll just have to started calling Holden. B-Hol or Brolden again." Lauren jested, stretching a little to elbowing Brian in the ribs.

"Holden is fine thank you." Brain replied sternly.

"Oh but B-Hol's funnier!" Lauren giggled.

"What about you Moses?" Brian asked.

"I can stick around for a few days but I'm already planning another One Man Showes so I think I probably going to head to LA this time."

"Oh yeah" Walker mused "The Joe Moses One Man Showes where you had Joey, Rosenthal, Curt Mega, Brant and Tessa guest star. Wait a minute that's more like a four man and two women showes."

"Two women? Joe…" Lauren asked slightly confused.

"Yeah well its hard to tell what with Joey's hair." Joe chuckled.

"You're just jealous." Joey replied flicking his hair back behind him.

"What about you girls? Please say you're staying!" Jaime pleaded "I need some nearly normal girl pals instead crazy mark 1, 2 and 3." Jaime said gesturing first to Lauren, then to Meredith and finally Denise "And miss sensible over there." Jaime finished pointing to Julia.

Devin chuckled "Unfortunately not. We can stick around tonight but we have to head back to New York tomorrow morning. Lily and I both have auditions to prep for."

"And I have to get some stuff done with the HP Alliance." Evanna sighed.

"Right well this is our stop. We'll meet you back at the Manor!" Brain said stopping at the male and female dressing rooms that were right across the hall from each other.

"Okay see you there!" Lily smiled trailing after the rest of the group.

"How come there's only two of you in that dressing room when all us girls have to share one" Lauren moaned-not for the first time.

"Because that's the biggest dressing room in the theater." Brian replied opening the door and slipping into the dressing room.

"And there are more guys than girls." Joe said following Brian inside and closing the door behind him.

"So did you have a nice show?" Brian asked innocently removing the Velcro Superman symbol from his costume and placing it in its case.

"You mean with you constantly showing off and teasing me?" Joe grinned removing his own B man symbol.

"What do you mean teasing?" Brain replied as he removed his cape, shoes and over pants and then took a make up wipe from the pack and beginning to try and remove some of the thick stage make up.

"Oh you know," Joe replied. If Brian want to play games then was he to refuse? "The flirty winks," Joe said taking off the pants he wore over his tights, his cape and shoes. Brian caught Joe's reflection in the mirror and quickly stood and turned to face Joe who was slowly advancing towards. "The seductive voice," Joe said dumping all three items into the bag next to his costume hanger. Joe noticed that Brian was tying to keep his eyes on Joe's face but they slowly kept slipping down before Brian realised what they where doing and snapping back up to Joe'sface. Joe finally reached Brian who at this point realised what was going on and stood his ground.

"I don't know what you mean." Brian replied confidently.

"Oh really?" Joe smirked "Can you undo this zip for me I can never quite reach it."

"Yeah. Of course." Brian moved round the back of Joe and firmly clasped the zip before slowly pulling it down. Brian couldn't resist running a hand down Joes bare back causing Joe to shiver under his touch.

"Here let me get yours." Joe said turning Brian around and pulling the zip down equally as slow whilst placing feathery kisses on Brian's neck. Joe heard Brian groan, a deep throat noise that shock Joe to the core and awake the most instinctive part of him. He grabbed Brian by the shoulders whipping him around so they were facing and pushed Brian against the vanity. Joe advanced on Brian whose breathing had become deep and heavy and began placing kisses all over Brian's neck again occasionally sucking or nipping at the skin and listen more of those amazing moans string from Brian's mouth. Joe pulled back to look Brian in the eye testing the waters. The two guys began to lean towards each other and Joe could help but think, "I'm finally going to get to kiss Brian for real." Joe let his eyes flicker shut and braced himself for the surge of electricity but it never came.

"Sh*t" Joe opened his eyes to see Brian slowly backing away. "I'm sorry Joe. I'm just not ready yet. I keep thing about what happened Tom and I..." there were tears glistening in Brian'seyes "I just don't want the same thing to happen to you. I care about you too much to ever lose you."

"Hey it's okay. It doesn't matter you'll get there one day and I'm willing to wait." Joe said reaching out and taking Brian's hands in his.

Brian sighed. "Maybe this is all a bad idea. I really care about you Joe. But you deserve better than me. You deserve someone without all this f*cking baggage. You deserve someone who can love you completely and not be so bloody afraid all the time. You deserve so much more Joe."

"It matter what I deserve Brian. Its what I want and I want you. Darren was always saying how you fall in love with a person not the gender but I never really believed him until now. Brian you are the first- I was going to say guy but really your the first person in general to ever make me feel like this. And I know you have baggage and sometimes it's going to be difficult but I'm in it for the long haul. I care about you Brian, more than I care for anyone else in the world and I'm sticking around"

"Thank You." Brian whispered.

"I mean it. Now lets get changed and head to that party or they'll wonder where the hell we got to." "Bet they'll never guess though." Brian grinned sitting back down at the mirror.

**Okay so what did yo****u think? L****eave me a review tell me whether you in enjoyed it and how much further you want it to go. Thanks Guys. Remember with every review a new piece of hope and happiness is add to the world (cheesy but these are things I feel when I get a review.) **

**Next up the after party.**

**DFTBA**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses**

**Best Wishes**

**Moonshoes94 xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh My Dead God. I sorry its been so long guys. University is hard. Did you know that?.**

**Thank you to everyone who is still here and is sticking with me even through my complete incompetence. I wish I could promise it will get better. Plus I have now joined a writers guild, how did that happen?. So I'm major busy but I am determined to keep writing this because I love it and I love all of you.**

**Sorry to PenMagic for not sending this to her first and therefore the poor quality of my grammar but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible I was feeling guilty.**

**Now on to my favourite part (other than the actual writing) responding to you guys.**

_Writey Starkid- Thank you. And I totally get where you coming from. _

Totesjustmaddie- I'm sorry if anything I updated even slower :(

_Your average Gryffindor Gleek- Thank You. But please be careful. I don't want anyone to loss the ability to do anything because of me._

Jessica682-Thank you for giving it a chance and I'm glad your enjoying it.

_TearsOfaClown-1) Thank you for reading it three times. 2) Thank you so much. 3) No your last comment was not too much and 3) Sorry for the bad quality in this chapter._

Dramaqueen1310- No AVPSY is the last Harry Potter show which is why it was the end of a era. As far as I'm aware they are still going to be doing shows #A4B

_BabyUrNotAlone- Thank You. Here have some more._

Hiilikecheese – Its not really a ship just the weird delusions of a crazy woman who loves "what-ifs".

**Thank you to everyone who followed and everyone who reviewed I'm going to let you crack into it now.**

Sunlight streamed through the window waking Jim from his slumber. "Slumber" even thinking the word made him chuckle, damn the Langs for putting his favourite word into the script now all he could think about. Jim pulled himself up so he was sitting and immediately regretted it. His head felt like it was on fire.

"What the Rowling happened last night?" Lauren muttered as she emerged from a pile of cushions on the other side of the room. "And why am I covered in pillows?"

"I think I remember you trying to build a pillow fort last night" Jim murmured in reply, rubbing his head.

"Oh, total fail." Lauren said glancing at the mess of pillows around her "God I have been that drunk since the Judas after party."

"They have something in common. There both the most stressful shows we've ever done and there also the most cast drama packed" Jim stood and waited till the room had stopped spinning before heading over to help Lauren out of the cushion heap. "So where's everyone else?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything. Its like we're living The Hangover. Anyway come on we better find them you know what some of them are like drunk"

"Oh yeah after Judas we found Joey with his head in the washing machine" Jim chuckled.

"Yes" Lauren replied slightly more disapprovingly "Thank god he passed out before he had the chance to turn it on. I swear I'll never forgive Darren for convincing him to do that" Lauren huffed.

"So where to first?" Jim asked.

"Kitchen. I need coffee." Jim gave her a quizzical look "Whatever life threatening situations the others have gotten themselves into can freakin' wait" Jim shrugged and followed Lauren through to the kitchen.

"Really Jaime" Lauren asked as Jim entered the kitchen he saw Jaime with her head stuck in the washing machine.

"Ow can you talk a little quieter please" Jaime moaned.

Lauren grinned-it was the grin that Lauren always had before doing something devious and every member of the group had learnt to turn tail and hide when they saw that grin, as it was Jim took a step back-and put her head to next to Jaimes and shouted into the drum "Of course we can" the sound echoed off all the sides of the drum intensifying the sound. Jaime jumped and in the attempt to pulled out her head, smashed it on the top of the door frame.

"God. Lauren I hate you sometimes." Jaime whimpered rubbing the bump that was slowly forming on her head.

"Oh silly Jaime. I'm no God" Lauren smirked "So why did you have your head in the washing machine. Isn't that Joeys thing".

"He made me" Jaime replied pointing towards the breakfast bar.

Lauren walked round the other side of the bar, to find Joey's gangly framed squeezed in the tiny gap under the breakfast bar.

"I should have guessed" Lauren sighed "Come on Sleeping Beauty time to get up" Lauren teased, nudging Joey in the ribs with her foot.

"But I don't want to go to school today Mom" Joey muttered in response, curling into an even tighter ball.

"I am not your mother" Lauren said disgusted. "Jim a little help here".

"Okay out the way" Jim said shuffling Lauren out of the way before grabbing Joey by the ankles and dragging him at from under the bar and into the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm tired. Can't we all just be death-eaters" Joey said, perfectly mimicking Lauren from AVPM.

"Okay Joey I tried to be nice but you asked for this." Lauren whispered bending down to Joey ear "Jim fetch me a bowl of water the colder the better"

"You wouldn't" Joey sat up, suddenly awake.

"Oh I would. Now get up" the two started at each other before Joey finally stood up helping Lauren to her feet.

"So how much do we all remember from last night" Jim handed around cups of coffee.

"Right now not much" Jaime replied sipping her coffee. " I vaguely remember Evanna having to head back to LA early"

"Yeah me to. I think Lily headed back with her seeing as Lily doesn't drink" Joey added.

"What about Devin?" Jim asked.

"She was still here when Lauren started building her fort" Joey replied.

Lauren finished her coffee and slammed the mug down on the counter "Okay so lets do a round up. Devin, Rosenthal, Dylan, Nico..."

"...Moses, Holden, Jeff and Nick..." Joey added.

"...and Meredith, Julia, Denise and June..." Jaime chirped up, considerably brighter since her coffee.

"...Walker, Chris, Corey and The Langs" Jim finished.

"Oh and Nick Gage. Okay so that makes a grand total of 17 missing cast mates" Lauren said counting them out on her fingers as the names came up. "Where do we start?"

"Lets head down to the Music room. I remember Gage and Meredith holding a sing-a-long on the piano last night" Joey replied and heading back towards the lounge with the others trailing behind him.

The Music Room was in fact a makeshift recording studio that the AJ and Darren had set up during Starship since the group could no longer use the universities facilities. Joey opened the door a in the landing and immediately let out a rather feminine scream as Jeff and Nico tumbled backwards onto his feet.

"Dead god dude. What the hell dude?" Jeff slurred clambering to his feet and kicking Nico in the stomach in the process. Nicos only reaction being to curl himself in a ball and go back to sleep.

"You scared the hell out of me" Joey screamed.

"We just feel asleep on the stairs trying to open the door last night" Jeff's voice was still slurred with the affects of alcohol.

"There's coffee in the kitchen. Make sure Nico gets some. We're going to find the others" Lauren stepped over Nico and began down the stairs.

"How the hell am I supposed to get him to the kitchen?" Jeff yelled after her. Lauren simply shrugged grinning to herself.

Jaime opened the door to the basement and the four friends gawk, open mouthed at the mess in front of them. Empty cups and sleeping Starkids littered the room. Devin, Denise and Julia were all sleeping around the bottom of the piano, whereas Nick Gage and June where cuddled together on top of the piano. Rosenthal, Chris, Moses and Corey were scattered across the floor and Nick seemed to be buried under a pile of cups. Laurens signature grin began to creep across her face.

Joey was the first to spot it "These guys are going to need coffee. Be right back."

"Jim can I borrow your Ipod?" Lauren asked. Jims Ipod was filled with the heaviest metal music known to man.

"Here you go" Jim sheepishly handed over the Ipod. "I think I'm going to help Joey with that coffee. Coming Jaime?"

"Surely it doesn't take three..." Jaime began before noticing the grin "You know what actually I better come make sure"

As Jaime and Jim hastily retreated upstairs as Lauren padded carefully across the room towards the plug in system and set the Ipod to Jims heaviest piece of music. Silently counted down in her head and plugged her ears before pressing down the play button.

All it took was a short blast from the screaming Ipod, a "what the devil is going on here" from moses and the piles of cups flying everywhere as Nick started. And every member in the room was awake.

"Right now your up Joey has coffee in the kitchen" Lauren chirped unplugging Jims Ipod and skipping back up the stairs leaving her groaning friends behind.

Lauren walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Joey who was buzzing around making coffee to everyone's requirements. Jaime, Jeff and Nico who where sat at the kitchen table and Nick who was holding an ice pack to the back of his head, Matt who had a bandage wrapped round his leg and Meredith who was sat on the floor next to the table with her head between her legs. And Jim who was beginning to cook hat looked to be bacon and sausage sandwiches.

"What happened to you three?" Lauren asked merrily walking across the kitchen and grabbing her mug off the counter.

"They fell out of the tree in the yard" Jaime answered.

"What?"

"The three stooges over there decided to try and climb the tree last night" Joey replied passing said stooges there coffee.

"But Meredith don't you get vertigo"

"Hence the falling part" Meredith groaned.

"And what about the ever sensible, almighty Langs?" Lauren smirked.

"She pulled us out with her" Matt said.

"You okay there Nick?" Jim asked.

"The room. It just keeps on spinning. Always spinning" Nick mumbled almost trance like.

"Maybe we should take him to hospital. He might have concussion."

"Stop panicking Jaim's if he still feels dizzy in a hour then I'll take him to hospitial myself" Joey replied handing Meredith her cup of coffee and helping her sit up on the chair.

"What the hell happened here?" Julia asked as she led the group out from the Music Room.

"Its best not to ask?" Joey smirked dolling out coffee to each member before they took a seat around the table.

"So I think that's everyone" Lauren smiled. She knew for a fact that there were two people missing from their little band. Two people who separately there absence would be of no particular importance. But missing together that was most likely to spell trouble. All Lauren could do was pray to dead god -or whatever other divine spirits might be listening- that no one else noticed.

"Wait" Jeff said "Where's Holden and Walker?"

Why when ever Lauren prayed for something, everything went the other way. Maybe it was a sign.

Brian was awoken by the muffled sounds of heavy metal being played in the distance. Brian opened his eyes to see that he was led in a bed, it looked like his room and yet he couldn't remember going to bed, hell he couldn't remember half of what had happened the night before. Something was very wrong but he couldn't think what. The light streaming through the window hurt his eyes and he rubbed them, rolling on to his back. Brian stretched out and his hand met something warm beside him. Brian slowly turned his head certain of what he was about to see but afraid to confirm him.

And he was right. For there lying next to him was one sleeping Joe Walker.

"F*ck" Brian shouted before quickly biting his lip and hoping he didn't wake Joe.

No such luck the young man under his hand shifted a little, half opened his eyes and said in a sleep voice "Morning Brian" there was a moments lag as Joe's brain caught up

"Brian" Joe yelled sitting up straight as the sheets fell away to expose his bare chest.

Brian sat up as well clutching the sheets to his chest conscious that he to was shirtless.

"What happened last night?" Joe asked rubbing his face.

"I don't know" Brian murmured.

"Did we, you know?" Joe asked looking between himself and Brian.

"I don't know" Brian said again.

"Would it be such a bad thing if we did?"

"Yes."

"Oh"

"Because one I'm still not ready. And two because I want to remember it if we did." Brian smiled.

Joe smiled back "Well were in quite a pickle"

**Did you like it? I hope you liked it? Review tell me if you like it. Please.**

**DFTBA**

**Moonshoes94 xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone. Sorry for the huge gap again (who knew university was going to be such hard work).**

**Thank all of you for being so patient and sticking with it. So I am going to try to reply to all my reviews from now on which should be easy this time cause I didn't have a huge amount.**

**PenMagic:Thank You so much. Sorry I didn't send it to you but I just wanted to get it out as quickly as possible. **

**Your average Gryffindor Gleek: First I am a internet person, I do have Tumblr and Twitter and facebook, I even have a vlog but I still don't know what this -asdfghjkl means can someone explain it to me in the reviews. And thank you, I really wanted to do a chapter that wasn't so much angst and drama and do a little more comedy but I couldn't resist one big hit of angst before I finished it.**

**Jessica682: Thank You. I really wanted the chapter to be Hangover style.**

**Writey Starkid: I love writing Lauren a little mischievous.**

**Dramaqueen1310: Awh thank you. Was it your happy dance (nerd jokes)**

**iwannabeamoderndancer: Well I'm glad you're enjoying it. I wanted to write something a bit different from everything else. **

**So thank you everyone for your reviews. Send me your questions as well as reviews and I will try my best to answer them.**

**And finally a big thank you to PenMagic without who I would never be able to write this as well as it is presented to you here.**

**Now on with the story. Enjoy x. **

Lauren had just about managed to stop the Starkids from searching for Brian and Joe. The only problem now was that she was stuck in the kitchen with them, when she expected upstairs a sh*t storm the size of Canada was brewing.

"Well were in quite a pickle. What do we do now?" Joe asked.

"Get dressed" Brian replied climbing out of the bed and pulling his pants and shirt on.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea" Joe replied picking up his own pants. "Have you seen my shirt?"

Brian looked down at his feet where Joe's shirt led and swiftly kicked it under the bed "Uh nope."

Joe plunked down on one side of the bed and sighed. Brian gingerly followed suit and sat on the opposite side.

"I'm sorry Brian," Joe let his head fall into his hands and his voice became muffled. "This is all my fault"

"Oh yeah and how the f*ck do you figure that?" Brain yelled. "I'm an adult Joe. I know I haven't been acting very much like one lately. But I can make my own choices. And I choose when I f*ck up" Brian let out a deep breath and crouched on the floor with his head between his knees.

"Or who you f*ck." Joe whispered.

For a second Joe thought he'd crossed the line but then he heard a small chuckled. He glanced over to Brian who pulled himself to his feet and cross the room to sit down next to Joe.

"You know what, who cares?" Brian laughed after a moment of silence.

"What?" Joe replied, staring at Brian quizzically.

"Yeah, who cares? Look I can't remember what happened last night. Do you?"  
"No. But..."

",...But nothing. If neither of us remember anything then what's the point in worrying over it? I don't know about you but I've got a damn 'nough to worry about without adding something that maybe didn't even happen to the list."

"So what we just let it go?"

"Why not? Unless one of us starts to remember something then I do not see the point of worrying over it." Brian pushed himself up from the bed and cross the room to the closet quickly taking over his shirt from the night before and changing it for a fresh one. "My parents have gone home and the show's over which means I get a little time off before we have to start planning the tour. From now on, I am starting a clean slate." Brian paused and grinned down at him before getting on the bed and crawling over to him until he was knelt beside him "No more stress. No more extra drama. I am reverting back to the old Brian. The sarcastic, troll yet loveable and charming Brian."

"And where do I fit in to all this?" Joe asked slightly worried.

Brian's smile faltered a little "I'm still not sure yet. Don't worry. I am not giving up on us despite all the stress this is the happiest I've been in years." Joe smiled back at Brian "Saying that, I still need time to shift through all this emotional bullsh*t." Brian sighed sitting back and tucking his legs under him. "I just want to be me again you know. Live my life, see my friends, have fun, go on a national tour. You know like regular 25 year olds do." Brian and Joe both laughed. "Now I'm going to breakfast and you need to sneak back to your room and find a shirt. Wait for my signal before you come down though."

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know it when you hear it." Brian replied slipping out the room.

"Okay Joey I cannot eat another bite." Lauren choked round a mouth full of pancake. She was desperate to get away from the Starkids and find Joe and Brian but Joey had insisted on making pancakes.

"What's the matter with you Lo? You usually eat like a horse" Matt jested from across the kitchen cramming pancakes into his face at the same time.

"I think I'm just feeling a little sick from last night. I think I'll just go take a lie down." Lauren just began to slide off her stool as Brian waltzed through the door.

"Morning Everyone!" He was smiling and for the first time in a long while he actually look genuinely happy "Wow what happened to you lot? You look like you've all been hit by a wrecking ball?"

"Oh yeah and where have you been?" Jeff questioned.

"Passed out in bed. Cause unlike the rest of you idiots I managed retain enough self-preservation to make sure that I was far, far away from Lopez when she arose from her fiery hell pit".

Now that seemed like Brian poking good natured fun at his friends. And well it would be rude not to respond "F*ck you, B-Hol!"

"You wish, Lopez." Brian countered giving her the trade mark smirk.

"So much sexual tension. Bropez Forever!" Jaime mock squealed. The group laughed and went back to eating.

"Has anyone seen Walker yet this morning?" Joey asked, serving pancakes onto a plate and passing them to Brian.

"I hauled his drunk ass to bed last night." Brian replied "Has he not been down yet?" The group shook their heads. "I've got this covered." Brian handed his pancakes to Lauren who watched him with extreme curiosity as he left the room and the whole house fell silent for a couple of seconds and then. "WALKER GET YOUR DRUNK ASS DOWN HERE. BREAKFAST'S UP!" Brian re-entered the kitchen, plunking back against the counter and began eating his pancakes again as if nothing happened.

"There better not be any of this missing Lopez." He muttered round a mouthful of food.

Lauren shook herself off. "Like I would ever dirty my mouth with your pancakes, B-Hol."

**So... Never know what to say here. Review I guess. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**DFTBA **

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses **

**Moonshoes94 xx.**


End file.
